


Good Vibrations

by azaleahs



Series: The College Years [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major!Sweet Pea, Degrading Language, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleahs/pseuds/azaleahs
Summary: When Brooke sends her boyfriend some messages that suggest she’s tending to herself, she wasn’t expecting for his class to get cancelled. She also wasn’t expecting him to come home and catch her in the act and she definitely wasn’t expecting Sweet Pea to use her own toy against her.





	Good Vibrations

The more he stares at the clock the slower Sweet Pea thinks time is moving.

The time’s been the only thing that’s managed to catch the majority of his attention for the past hour, his eyes having drifted to the clock on the wall since the second he sat down. His sketchbook lays open on the table and his nearly finished project stares back at him when he manages to tear his eyes from the wall. All crisp lines and shaded silhouettes, he knows that it should have his attention and it just … doesn’t.

Sweet Pea would like to be able to say he’s focused on his assignment. Really, he would. But it’s Friday and there’s a long weekend coming up and honestly, the last thing he wants to be doing is sitting through the last half hour of Studio Art and then another hour of Art History after that.

For the most part, he at least _tries_ to look involved with his piece, pencil scratching across the paper with half-assed fervor. Professor Tennon — a perpetually smiling woman who reminds him a little _too_ much of that weird cult chick from his high school — comes by every so often to appraise his work. This usually consists of a smile and a _good job, Nathan,_ no matter how many times he tells her that she can just call him Sweet Pea.

Tennon’s nice enough, definitely easy-going compared to most of his professors. That alone makes him want to focus and care about his assignment. That state of mind doesn’t last long, though, as his eyes drift off again. If Tennon notices, she doesn’t mention it.

His movements across his paper are absentminded, shading adding more depth to the piece. On the page before him, he’s done his best to recreate the quarry back in Riverdale. It’s easy enough to draw from memory considering how many hours he spent there in high school. He’s always found landscapes pretty relaxing work, especially when he’s allowed to do something he knows.

Relaxing. That’s not a word that describes the way that his thigh bounces up and down incessantly under his desk.

He wants to bang his head off his desk. He’s never usually this impatient in class, bar the ones that don’t relate to his major at all. General education courses, he’s always chomping at the bit. But art classes? This is usually where his attention thrives, able to let his creativity shine in a way that was never afforded to him in high school.

Sweet Pea does his best to keep his eyes off the clock for a few more minutes. His pencil drifts across the page as he tries to clean up some of the rock formations and the tree line. It’s still a half-assed endeavor, but he figures it’s better than nothing.

On his lap, his phone buzzes.

Any chance he has of actually focusing is gone when he looks down, catching the name attached to the notification. His girlfriend’s name is printed across the bubble in bold print, causing the corner of his mouth to quirk up in a small grin.

He’s curious to see what she wants, knowing that while she managed to swindle her way out of having classes on Friday, she spends most of the day back at the Riverdale Community Center helping out with the gymnastics classes. Sweet Pea’s pretty sure she said she wouldn’t be back until later tonight, so he wonders if she’s just forwarding him another meme from Fangs.

Phone unlocked, his eyes scan across the messages, three bubbles in a row all teeming with an annoyed tone.

** _Brooke:_ ** _ Please tell me you’re going to be done soon._

** _Brooke:_ ** _ Fucking Cathy cancelled on me because half the kids have the flu, but she waited until the last minute, so I drove all the way there for nothing._

** _Brooke: _ ** _And now I’m dying of boredom and your bed, while comfy, is exceptionally lonely right now._

Briefly, Sweet Pea wonders if Brooke’s boss has a death wish. She’d been working under Cathy for almost two years now and, from the amount of ranting Brooke does about the woman, he knows this isn’t the first time she’s cancelled last minute. The drive from their college town back to Riverdale isn’t exceptionally long, but Brooke’s probably the furthest thing from a morning person.

His eyebrow quirks up from her third message, though, at the mention of his bed. He would have figured, as per all the other times Cathy screwed her over, she would have gone straight back to her place and flopped down on her bed. Sneaking a glance to make sure Tennon is preoccupied, Sweet Pea sets down his pencil down on the desk and types out a reply.

Despite it being obvious, he answers her questions with one of his own, asking her if she’s really at his place.

He gets a text back almost instantly. Sweet Pea chuckles at Brooke’s response, lips pulling a grin at the picture she sent in place of a written message. It’s a picture of her laying in his bed, plaid bedsheets clear as day under the spill of her blonde hair. There’s a mischievous glint to her bright eyes and her tongue is stuck out at the camera teasingly.

The fact that she’s at his apartment doesn’t concern him. It’s not the first time she’s been there without him. Hell, she even has a key, much to Fangs’ annoyance because he claims it just reminds him how tragically single he is. But he also knows being there without him is never her first choice, so he’s quick to wonder why she’s not at her apartment.

During the summer before their junior year started, apartment hunting had been the hot topic. At that point, dorms were just unbearable and Sweet Pea had gotten far more than his fill. Brooke was very much on the same page. She’d had the absolute worst luck her first two years when it came to dorms, a back to back shit show of strange roommates. Brooke swears the first one was planning on sacrificing her. Sweet Pea’s pretty sure roommate number one was just high on Jingle Jangle.

But while he managed to find a shoebox of an apartment with Fangs, she decided to split a place three ways with Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews.

Her lifelong friendships with Riverdale’s answer to Dumb and Dumber is probably the only thing about her that he doesn’t understand. It’s been four years and he still thinks she has questionable taste in friends. She’s the first to tell him he’s right, which raises more questions than it answers.

Regardless of her roommates, he knows that Brooke would normally retreat to her place instead of opting to use her key to his apartment. They technically made plans for tonight, most likely just going to order in some food and watch movies, but he knows she wouldn’t show up _this_ early. If anything, Brooke would normally be late for date night.

He wonders for a moment if Jughead’s gone off another one of his pretentious literature benders. The last one had Brooke sleeping over for a solid week. She ended up eating most of Fangs’ Lucky Charms, to which made Fangs try and to ban her from the kitchen. Sweet Pea doesn’t exactly want to relive that.

He shoots her another message, short and confused about her current location.

** _Brooke: _ ** _V decided to make a last minute trip here for the weekend._

Sweet Pea’s nose crinkles at the mention of the former Park Avenue princess and he can almost hear the annoyance in Brooke’s tone as her next message comes through. He has a fairly good idea at where this is going, and he knows Brooke’s less than pleased.

** _Brooke: _ ** _Jug started looking up places on campus that are open 24 hours, so I took that as a sign to steer clear._

Yeah, his guess was right. Anytime Veronica came down to visit, the apartment is pretty much off-limits to Brooke and Jughead unless they want to risk hearing and seeing things that will most definitely scar them for life.

Frowning, Sweet Pea taps back a reply, informing Brooke that once Studio Art is done, he still has a whole two and half hour class to attend. Again, her response is quick, this time a row of eye roll emojis. Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, locking his phone and turning back to his drawing.

He’s in the middle of wondering how much shading is _too_ much when his phone buzzes again. A sigh leaves his lips, sliding his thumb against the screen once again, expecting his girlfriend to be complaining about being alone.

What he sees startles him so much his phone nearly clatters to the floor.

He’s quick to grab it before that happens, but his eyes are nearly bugged out of his head. Under a message reading something along the lines of her being lonely, which he expected, is a picture of her. Which he did not expect, at least not the kind she sent.

Once again, she’s laid back on his bed, blonde hair loose in the way she knows he likes. But while her earlier picture had seen her wearing a sweater, this one saw the sweater gone. Instead, all that’s left on Brooke’s torso is a thin and lacy pink bra.

He recognizes it quickly from the way he can make out the sight of her peaked nipples through the fabric. From the angle of her camera, he can see just the top of her underwear, no doubt matching what’s on top.

Brooke’s grinning brightly, but it’s the kind of bright grin that’s meant solely to tease him. Sweet Pea swallows when he looks at the picture again and is pretty sure she’s accomplished her mission. This isn’t the first time she’s sent him pictures, but she’s always tended to send them to him at the most random and inopportune times.

Like now, when he’s sitting in a fucking art class and not able to go home and fuck her senseless like he wants to.

The message he sends her is slightly bitter, but he doesn’t care. Neither does she. When she answers seconds later, it’s with a text telling him that she’s in the mood and needs him. Another picture comes through and if Sweet Pea wasn’t already feeling a little hot under the collar, this one gets him there.

The bra’s gone this time, her back arched to push her tits towards the camera. He gulps at the sight of them, nipples hard and no longer covered by a skimpy scrap of fabric.

What gets him is that her smiles gone and that’s mostly attributed to the fact that her mouth's busy in this picture. The familiar and obnoxiously pink vibrator she owns is held tightly in her hand, fingers wrapped around its slim build as she holds it to her lips. They’re wrapped around the tip in what he can only assume is a gentle suck.

As much as he tries to ignore it, his brain instantly conjures up several memories, each one featuring Brooke on her knees with his cock in her mouth. His dick twitches in his pants and, rather uncomfortably, he shifts in his seat.

His phone vibrates again.

Another picture, this one centered on her panties, thighs spread salaciously. His brain almost short circuits at the sight of her pressing her toy against her covered folds.

** _Brooke:_ ** _ Guess I’ll just have to take care of myself._

Sweet Pea’s eyes widen. _Is she…?_ At this point, he’s pretty sure Tennon’s noticed him on his phone in the back of the room, but none of that matters as he shoots off a string of short texts to Brooke, asking if she’s seriously doing what he thinks she’s doing.

When she doesn’t respond, he wonders if there’s some higher power that wants him to suffer. His girlfriend’s in his bed with her tiny panties and a goddamn vibrator and the universe expects him to sit through fucking _Art History_? Instead of going home and fucking her into said bed?

Yeah, this has to be some kind of fucking joke.

And then another notification drops down on the screen, but this time it’s not his girlfriend sending another scantily-clad picture. Instead, it’s from his Art History professor, mentioning something about a sick child and an apology for a class cancellation.

A small, but wicked grin covers his lips.

* * *

Brooke’s on the edge.

She’s close, that much is sure. Within the four walls that make up Sweet Pea’s bedroom has been nothing more than moans, whines, and the buzzing from the toy between her thighs. Her hand holds it steady, circling her clit and teasing her entrance over her panties. Her free hand divvies up its time grasping at her boyfriend’s bedsheets and her chest. Her nipples are painfully hard at this point and each pinch she gives them sends another thrill down to her core.

Her phone buzzed a few times after she graced her boyfriend with the sight of her sucking on her vibrator, but nothing more had come through to distract her, leaving her alone with her pleasure. She hadn’t been looking for him to skip class or anything by sending those pictures, Brooke just likes to tease.

Teasing herself however is not on the menu. She gives into every one of her body’s whims, following the hints it gives her as she continues to assault her folds and clit with quick vibrations. Putting it in her bag had been a last-minute addition before she had vacated her apartment, but as she lays there whining, she knows it had been a good one.

Her imagination runs wild as her hips stutter against the vibrator. It’s not the pleasure she truly wants, but her mind is quick to conjure up thoughts of her boyfriend looming above her. Brooke pictures Sweet Pea holding on her with his large arms, whispering the filthiest of thoughts into her ears, slamming into her without abandon.

It’s always the same when she finds herself alone with her toys. She thinks about him fucking her in all sorts of manners. Fast, slow, rough, gentle. His hands on every inch of her body, kissing spots only his lips have ever known, his cock brushing up against things inside of her only he’s found.

He’s not even there with her, but as her folds become slicker and her breaths become harder, his name is the only word on her lips.

“Sweet Pea,” she rasps out, lips parted in pleasure, chest heaving with each breath.

Brooke can feel her climax building, heat pooling in her abdomen as she nudges her panties aside so she can shallowly dip the toy inside her. That’s all it takes for her to let out an obnoxious whine before she’s rolling herself onto her stomach.

Knees bending under her, ass in the air and face buried in the mattress, she starts thrusting the vibrator in quick procession, mind wrapped around the image that he’s there behind her, fucking her roughly in the way she craves.

“Fuck, _Sweet Pea_,” she moans. Brooke can picture his hands on her, strong and calloused fingers gripping her hips as his snap into her.

Her toes are curling, and she can feel herself beginning to shake and all it takes is dragging the slick toy back to her clit to send her over the edge. She keens loudly, ass arching into the air more, and she swears she practically convulses as her orgasm crashes over her. Brooke cums loudly, never one to be quiet during orgasm, but she can barely hear herself over the pulsing thunder of blood in her ears.

She’s babbling Sweet Pea’s name, two words like a prayer on her lips as the pleasure courses through her like a wildfire. Every part of her feels like it’s alive with pleasure and Brooke’s gasping breaths as her muscles seem to give out, leaving her to collapse into the softness of the mattress.

She could have laid there forever, chest heaving out shaky breaths and walls fluttering in the aftermath of her orgasm if not for the deep voice that cuts through the silence.

“Well, would you look at that.”

On instinct, she freezes, heart lurching up into her throat. She knows that she didn’t lock the bedroom door, so there’s a brief moment of panic as her orgasm addled brain wonders if Sweet Pea’s roommate is home far earlier than he should be. It wouldn’t be the first time that Fangs has gotten an eyeful, but it’s not something she likes to repeat.

But then the person at the doorway laughs and that’s all it takes for her to register the voice. Swallowing thickly, heat rising to her cheeks, Brooke rolls over to see the smug smile of her boyfriend. Sweet Pea’s eyes are dark as he takes in her nearly naked form curled up on his sheets. There’s a twinge of amusement coating his features when he notices the brightly colored toy beside her.

Eventually, he focuses back on her face. Brooke’s rolling her eyes, tugging her panties back into place. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack,” she says. “I thought you were Fangs, you said you weren’t going to back till later.”

“Class got cancelled, so I came back seeing how much you said you needed me,” he answers with a shrug. “Guess someone got impatient, though.”

Brooke bites her lip. “How much did you see?”

She’d like to think that she’s not particularly embarrassed that he caught her. Her body seems to betray her, though, cheeks pink and stomach fluttering. Sweet Pea’s only ever seen her touch herself briefly, usually a quick rub to her clit when he’s fucking her. Never something long and drawn out like that. She’s never masturbated just for him to watch.

To think he saw her like that, ass in the air and a toy between her legs as she cried out for him makes her want to stuff her head under a pillow. But it also makes her throb and for a moment, she thinks she’s getting wet all over again just thinking about him watching her. 

“I saw enough. Made it just in time for your big finish.” There’s a grin on his face as he makes his way into the room, eyes dragging over her frame again. He kicks off his boots before coming to stand before her, gaze wild and animalistic as he takes in the sight of her embarrassingly soaked panties. “Heard you before I even stepped into the apartment. I mean, I knew you were loud, but Christ, no wonder why Fangs leaves half the time you’re over.”

Cheeks flushing, her jaw falls slack in shock. Slapping a hand to his thigh, she squeaks. “Shut up!”

Laughter pours out of him, teeth white as he pulls a grin. He grabs her arm, stopping her from dragging them up to cover her chest. Shaking his head at her, he tugs her up and before him, hands settling on her hips. Pulling her impossibly close, he murmurs, “you looked so fucking hot, Brooke.”

Sweet Pea doesn’t give her time to respond, head ducking down to seal their lips together. The kiss is rough and passionate, and it feels filthy, a hot mesh of tongue and teeth, but it’s enough to pull a moan from Brooke. Her hands go up to wrap around his neck and she hisses into the kiss when her nipples rub against the fabric of his flannel.

Her head’s still clouded from her orgasm, but she almost jolts when she feels his hand slip from her waist to the front of her panties. She whimpers at the feeling of his fingers outside her underwear, gentle over the wet patch.

“Fuck,” he swears, fingers dragging across the sopping wet material. “You soaked these through, princess.”

One of her arms remains hooked around his neck as she pulls herself up to suck at the skin of his neck, right beside the dark ink of his Serpent tattoo. The other slips in between their bodies, small hand wrapping around his. With no pretense, Brooke pushes Sweet Pea’s fingers against her panties more forcibly, hoping he gets the hint.

Against his neck, she can feel him laugh. Slowly, his fingers circle her clit over the wet fabric, a feeling that’s both filthy and delicious all at once. “You want to cum again, don’t you?” he asks, loving the way she tries to move against his hand, looking for friction in response. “Someone’s a greedy little slut, huh?”

“Pea,” she whimpers, sounding as frustrated and needy as her body is making her out to be.

He traces patterns on the apex of her thighs for a short while, all sorts of ideas banging around his head, waiting for him to stop on one he likes. She’s still pressing kisses along his jaw, sucking now and then to elicit moans from him. It’s during one of his moans that his eyes flicker to the side, catching sight of something.

Sweet Pea stops dead in his motions, a devious smile covering his lips, one that only widens when Brooke whimpers in frustration. He removes his hand from between her legs, bringing it up to cup her jaw. Tugging her head from the crook of his neck, Sweet Pea pulls her lips to his. They meet in another blazing kiss, one that leaves her feeling dizzy and almost forgetful of how he stopped touching her.

“If my baby wants to cum again, that’s what she’s going to get,” he tells her lowly when he pulls back and a wide, giddy smile breaks across her face.

Sweet Pea’s lip quirks up at the corner at the way her eyes stare up at him with nothing but love. He presses a quick kiss to her forehead, before moving back to shrug his flannel to the ground. Brooke can’t help but let her thighs clench together at the way his arms bulge under the material of the t-shirt he’s left in, biting down on her lip as she watches him clamber onto the bed and get comfortable, seated back against the headboard.

Brooke’s quick to move, her mind set on climbing on top of him and settling in his lap like usual. She stops in her steps, however, when Pea clicks his tongue. He juts his chin in the direction of her lower half, telling her, “panties off.”

She flushes again, but complies, thumbs hooking into the fabric easily. Sweet Pea grins from his spot on the bed, watching her squirm as the sticky, soaked fabric passes down her thighs. His teeth find his lip, though, biting down hard to prevent him from licking his lips at the sight of her glistening pussy.

Widening the space between his thighs, he pats the space he created. He inhales sharply when she instinctively climbs in, moving faster than he’s ever seen her go, swinging her leg over his lap to straddle him. No matter how many times it’s been made clear that he’s usually the one in charge in the bedroom, Brooke can’t help but love being on top and he can’t help but love the sight of her, completely bare above him.

But tonight, it’s not what he wants.

He leans forward to lick each of her nipples, his lips eventually coming to wrap around one of them. She sighs happily when he gives it a gentle suck, adjusting herself to sit fully on his lap. But before her wet center can come in contact with the rough material of his jeans like she wants, his grip on her hips tighten, stopping her moments.

A whimper escapes her when he doesn’t let her do as she pleases. She’s blushing fiercely at the desperate sound, but all she can focus on is how she wants his hands on her, how she wants him inside her.

Honestly, at this rate, she’d get herself off by riding his thigh. Having his fingers on her earlier so close to her orgasm had coaxed those pleasurable twinges back. At this point, she’s positively dripping, itching for another release.

Sweet Pea gives her a reassuring smile, before he mumbles, “turn around.”

Brooke squints, head cocking to the side ever so slightly as she eyes him in confusion. Her brows knit together, but she complies nonetheless, mostly just interested to see where this was going.

Her movements are less than graceful as she fumbles to turn around. Sweet Pea’s hands are hot on the skin of Brooke’s hips as he readjusts his placement once she’s turned. Gently, he forces her to sit down between his legs.

A kiss is pressed to the edge of her jaw. She can feel him fumbling around the bed for something behind her, but she ignores it as she leans back against his chest. Her eyes drift shut, waiting to feel his fingers tracing through her slick.

“Spread your legs for me,” is whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She complies eagerly, letting her knees fall apart and spreading as wide as she could between his legs. Her toes curl preemptively, waiting for the touch of the hands she loves against her.

Instead, she feels the rubber of her vibrator. Her eyes snap open, watching how he runs the pink device up and down her slit, collecting her arousal as he does so.

“Sweets,” she says, annoyance bubbling in her tone. She doesn’t want the toy again, she wants _him._ If he doesn’t want to fuck her with his cock just yet, there had to be a different alternative. “Can’t you just get me off with your fingers or something?”

“For someone so needy to cum again, you’re being pretty bossy, don’t you think?” he teases. He brings his hand away from her apex, taking the vibrator with him. He presses down on the side of the toy, the familiar buzzing filling the bedroom for the second time that evening. “You seemed to love it earlier.”

Brooke frowns at the way he laughs at her displeasure, a pout crossing her features. Another whine leaves her, the sort of bratty sound she knows will get her in trouble but right now she doesn’t care. All she wants is his cock and this vibrator? Not going to cut it.

“I just want you to fuck me,” she tells him, moving to turn.

That turns out to be the wrong move. His free arm comes to rest across her torso, keeping her from squirming away from him. Sweet Pea doesn’t hold her tightly enough to keep her there if she wanted out, just enough to serve as a warning. Brooke sighs, settling back down.

“That’s my good girl,” he says and despite the annoyance she feels, the words make her clit throb in wanting. The hand across her brushes some of her hair off her shoulder, baring her neck. “You want to be my good girl tonight, don’t you, Brooke?”

He brings the vibrator back to her folds again, this time on. Despite her wanting to skip the foreplay, she lets out a gasp, the breath shuddering out of her. She’s nodding frantically as he drags it up and down a few times, dragging her wetness with it.

“Oh fuck,” she lets out.

“What was that? You don’t want to be my good girl?” Sweet Pea teases, slowing his movements.

“No!” she nearly shouts, hips lifting off the bed. “I’m your good girl, I am.”

He laughs, returning to his earlier pace. A slew of soft moans starts escaping her lips. While Brooke would rather be tended to by his fingers — or better yet his mouth — or being pounded into oblivion by his cock, she can’t help but admit that there’s something exciting about him using her vibrator on her.

They’ve never used toys together before in the bedroom, Pea preferring to go the traditional route with getting her off. He knew she had the vibrator, knew that she used it on occasion, but neither had ever brought up the idea of using it together. But right now, all she can think about is why they’d waited so long to do this.

His movements are more thoughtful than hers, Sweet Pea’s head clear as he plays with her. He circles her clit and traces her slit, changing up the speed of his hand and the speed of the vibrator when he sees fit. The sounds she makes lets him know he’s doing a good job and he loves the way her body reacts to his choices.

“You’re always such a good girl for me.” She keens when he teases her entrance. “Those pictures you sent me were so fucking gorgeous, I almost got hard in the middle of class. And fuck, when I saw you touching yourself earlier? Did it feel good? Playing with yourself like that?”

Brooke can only hum in response to his question.

“What were you thinking about?” he murmurs, lips grazing the shell of her ear. Sweet Pea keeps the vibrator steady, grip firm as he presses it to her clit. Only a slew of whimpers escapes her, her head falling back against his shoulder from the pleasurable feeling. Pea clicks his tongue in disapproval. “C’mon, princess. Tell me or I stop.”

As if to prove his point, he begins pulling the toy away from her slick folds. The loss of contact makes her hips jolt forward, a high-pitched whine leaving her as she chases after it. A low chuckle leaves his lips as he brings the toy back to where it started, gently rolling his wrist to drag the toy in torturously slow figure eights.

Her head falls back against him again, leaving the long expanse of her neck exposed. Pea’s quick to attach his lips to her, teeth nipping and tongue laving over the pale skin. He gives a particularly harsh suck and Brooke practically writhes in response.

“What were you thinking about?” he repeats lowly to her, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just under her jaw.

He already knows. Her messages earlier had been clear enough and so had her orgasmic cries, but he wants to hear her say it. Brooke doesn’t answer again, only releasing whines and whimpers when he drags the toy from her clit to her entrance and back. She’s too caught up in the moment to even think about what he’s asking, let alone formulate a response.

He reaches down to tweak one of her nipples playfully, making her squeal in shock. Gasping, she grasps at the fabric of his jeans, tight grip clamping down on his thigh as he nudges something particularly wonderful with the vibrator. Sweet Pea chuckles lowly, rough fingers rolling her nipple as she chokes back a cry.

“Don’t make me ask a third time, Brooke.” His voice is firm, no room for arguments. The sound of it alone makes her teeth tug on her upper lip. Sweet Pea drags the vibrator down to tease her entrance again, its slim tip dipping inside of her easily.

“You,” she moans suddenly, voice hurried. The heat pooling in her abdomen seems to double the second he slips it in. He chuckles in smug satisfaction, but she continues to babble on. “I was … I was thinking about you.”

He fucks her with the vibrator for a few moments, letting it enter her slowly and shallowly in a way that’s nothing short of delicious torture. He likes the answer she gave him and for that, she’s rewarded. Sweet Pea still holds her tightly back against his chest, keeping her seated between his legs. Brooke’s practically clawing out of her skin, nails digging into his thighs and toes curling against the sheets.

A kiss is pressed to the skin just before her ear. When he pulls back, he nips at her lobe. “What about me, baby? You were so loud when I came in, what was running through that head of yours? Were you thinking about me using this toy on your pretty little pussy?”

Brooke whimpers as he slides it in a little deeper, the vibrations grazing just short of where she wants to feel it inside of her. But as good as it feels, it’s not what she had originally been thinking of before he came home, and she can’t help but gasp out this information.

Shaking her head against his shoulder, she lets out a whimper. “Not the toy.”

“Not the toy?” he questions, feigning confusion. He squeezes one of her breasts. “Then what was it? Were you thinking about my fingers? I know how much you like it when I let you fuck yourself on my hand.”

A cry escapes her at his words, the dirty words causing brief memories to flicker across her mind. She couldn’t count the number of orgasms he’d given her solely with his fingers. Brooke’s not sure what it is about them, but they’ve never failed to get her dripping and leave her aching. His hands are large and rough, thick and calloused fingers that somehow know exactly how to get her thrashing.

Still, it’s not what she was getting herself off to.

“Your cock,” she practically whines. She’s trying her best to rut her hips forward, begging for him to fuck her deeper and harder with the slim vibrator. He’s quick to catch on and he gives in to her silent request. She’s crying out at that point, telling him, “I was thinking about— _fuck,_ you fucking me. I need it, Pea, I need it so fucking bad.”

Behind her, Sweet Pea is grinning. “You wanted my cock that badly, baby? Couldn’t wait for me to get home to fuck you so you had to do it yourself? You’re so fucking needy for my cock, but so fucking impatient.”

His hand is hot against her chest when he toys with her nipples again. Down between her thighs, the vibrator is slipped out, dragging the slick tip back up to her clit. She moans, walls fluttering from the vibrations and sudden emptiness. The coil in her belly is winding impossibly tight again, the attention back on her sensitive almost too much. Brooke grips tightly at her boyfriend’s thigh, once again teetering on the edge.

Sweet Pea knows that she’s close, needing just the simplest of pushes before she’ll be coming hard between his legs. He briefly toys with the idea of making her work for it, but this isn’t a punishment. He can leave those kinds of antics for another session when she’s not gripping at his legs, breathless gasps all the begging he needs.

He makes up his mind and tosses the toy aside carelessly after flicking the button off. Brooke chokes out a cry of frustration for a mere moment before Sweet Pea’s plunging his fingers into her wet center. They slide in effortlessly and the pace he creates is fast and rough, just the way he knows she loves. The way he knows she _needs_.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cries out, voice growing louder with each curse. “Sweets, oh fuck.”

A series of kisses are peppered along her jaw as she mewls from the onslaught of his fingers fucking her. Letting his thumb begin to circle her clit in time with his thrusting digits, he sucks harshly on the skin next to her ear.

“You can have my cock when you cum for me, princess,” Sweet Pea murmurs in her ear. “Cum for me like a good girl.”

Between the minor praise and his fingers working their magic, Brooke’s quickly sent over the edge for the second time that night. The coil snaps and an onslaught of emotions crash over her as every nerve in her body seem to come alive.

She thrashes in his arms, one hand clamping down on the arm he has across her chest. Choked sobs escape her lips at the way her walls clench around his fingers, Sweet Pea’s motions only increasing as he works her through her orgasm.

Brooke isn’t sure when it stops. All she knows is that one minute, she’s practically sobbing Sweet Pea’s name as his fingers plunge in and out of her soaked entrance, thumb dragging wetness across her clit. And then the next she’s practically collapsing back into his arms, skin and hair damp with sweat. She feels like she’s floating as she lies there. Barely aware of the praises Sweet Pea whispers to her, he gently slides his fingers from her.

“You did so good for me, baby,” he tells her with a smile, a soft kiss pressed to her temple. His fingers are sticky with her release and he grins wolfishly at her when he brings them up to his mouth. He licks them clean, groaning at the taste of her. She blushes when he mentions, “taste good too.”

It’s only when she settles fully against him, cheeks flushed, that she feels the bulge pressing into her back. His erection is hot under his jeans and it’s all she can feel as Sweet Pea’s kisses her neck hungrily. Both of his hands are on her breasts, squeezing and groping. She feels like she should be utterly spent at this point, but his fingers are pinching her nipples and she can’t help the content sigh that escapes her lips.

“Think you got another one in you?” he says softly. “I’m so fucking hard and I want to fuck that pretty pussy of yours so badly.”

That’s all it takes to get her to turn in his lap. She’s shaky, but manages to swing her legs on either side of his. Brooke steadies herself by grabbing his shoulders, noticing his eyes blown wide with lust. She spares a glance at his lap, tongue peeking out to run over her lips at the sight of his hard bulge.

Brooke doesn’t waste any more time before she’s bringing her lips down against his, kissing Sweet Pea roughly. She can taste herself on his tongue and she moans into his mouth because of it. His hands are hot on her hips when he tugs her down to grind against his covered cock. Her clit’s sensitive, but she ignores that as her blindly tugs on his shirt.

Their movements are hurried as she leans back to help him tug it off, the fabric getting thrown to the corner of the room. Brooke’s lips are back on his almost as fast as the left and she finds herself rolling her hips against him. Sweet Pea helps her along, bringing her down harshly against his bulge in a way that makes both of them moan.

Brooke feels that familiar feeling growing inside of her after a few movements of her hips. She leans down, pressing kisses to his newly bared skin, hands running up and down his arms and chest. His arms have always been one of her not so secret turn-ons and she can feel herself growing wetter when she feels them tense under her touch. Sighing contently, she reconnects their lips, loving how hungry his response to her is.

Eventually, she grows bored of just kissing him and reaches down between them, hands fiddling with his belt. After what seems like an eternity, she finally gets it undone as well as the button on his jeans. Tugging down the zipper, she slips her hand under the denim and his underwear without warning.

Sweet Pea jolts under her, hips stuttering when her hand wraps around him as best as it can. His thickness never fails to surprise her, but she’s learned how to make sure every inch of him gets attention. Her movements are a bit awkward, confined under the fabrics, but that doesn’t stop Brooke from giving him a few quick strokes. A groan slips from his lips and when she glances at his face, his eyes are screwed shut in a way that makes her giggle.

It’s not much of a secret that he’s always loved the way she touched him. She’d been inexperienced when they had first gotten together, every touch unsure and hesitant. He had shown her everything he liked, letting her experiment a bit along the way. At this point in their relationship, she’d become a master at jerking him off and there were few things he liked more than the feeling of her running her hand up and down his cock.

Leaning into him while continuing her strokes, she peppers kisses along his jaw, before mumbling in his ear. “I want these off.”

The rate at which he lifts his hips under her to help her tug off his bottom layers makes Brooke want to burst into laughter.

Once his underwear and jeans have been kicked off to who knows where, Brooke sits back on her heels. She takes him in her hand, cock hard and hot against her. Her thumb deftly swipes the tip, spreading his pre-cum around the head. She feels him twitch in her hands. It brings a mischievous grin to her lips, blue eyes alight with mirth.

“Where do you want me, Sweets?” she asks, taking on a teasing tone that’s not unlike the one he used with her earlier. “Just my hand?”

Under her, he groans when her thumb sweeps over his head again. She falls into a steady rhythm of strokes, which only elicits more sounds from his mouth. “D…Don’t fuck around, Brooke.”

She shoots him an innocent look. “My mouth, then?”

“Brooke.” His voice is tight, a demanding tone that falls flat when coupled with the desperate look in his eyes.

She giggles again, pushing up on her knees until she’s hovering above him. Her free hand brushes the hair out of her eyes and the one wrapped around his cock holds it steady under her. And then she’s lowering herself down onto him, her wetness allowing him to slip in easily. He stretches her out in a way that’s nothing short of wonderful and a blissful sigh escapes her with every inch he takes.

“Fucking hell,” Sweet Pea groans as she sinks down on him, her walls clamping down on him the second she settles against him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Sweet Pea lets her pause in her movements for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to having him inside of her. Her arms curl around his neck and she leans down to kiss him. Her hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him hungrily as she just soaks up the feeling of him stretching her open wide. She feels ridiculously full, a feeling that she never seems to get used to despite how many times they’ve had sex in the past.

After a few more moments, he separates from the kiss, lips finding purchase on the skin of her neck. Sweet Pea doesn’t wait before he’s sucking and nipping at the skin, no doubt intending to leave a mark.

“Oh fuck.” It’s that feeling that gets Brooke’s heart thumping in her chest, intense and pounding.

She starts moving, rolling her hips in slow circles, grinding down against him as best she can. Breathless sighs escape her lips at the sensation. She’s impossibly full and wet and all she can think about is how good this feels and how badly she wants to cum again.

Against her neck, Sweet Pea seems to have the same thoughts. “Tell me what you want,” he murmurs between scraping his teeth ever so lightly against her neck.

His hips thrust up as best he can in his position, earning him a choked cry. “Fuck. Sweets,” she whines. If possible, her grip around his neck tightens. “Please fuck me.”

Sweet Pea’s grip on Brooke’s hips is impossibly tight as he scoots down the bed and flips them over, causing a squeal of shock to escape her. The movements fast and fluid, landing her on her back before she can blink.

He takes a second to wrap one leg around her waist, Brooke following suit with the other one. The new position seems to drag him in deeper, walls fluttering around him as she locks her ankles behind his back.

Sweet Pea grins down at her. “Better hold on tight, princess.”

He begins thrusting into her, pace quick and somewhat sloppy, but it leaves Brooke practically writhing under him. The only thing to be heard in his room is the filthy slap of skin, the sound of wetness from between her legs, and the incessant babble of his name from her mouth. At that moment, it’s like Sweet Pea is the only thing she knows, intensified with each thrust delivered into her.

She’s nearly sobbing at this rate, arms hooked around his neck tightly, her climax quickly approaching. One of Sweet Pea’s arms is braced against the bed near her head, the other slipping between them to rub quick circles on her clit. He can feel his release on the horizon, but he’ll be damned if she doesn’t cum before he does.

“You like that? Is this what you wanted when you sent those pictures to me?” he manages to growl out, each word strained. “Wanted me to fuck you like a good little slut?”

She can’t even form words, too lost in the sensations from him fucking her and rubbing her clit in tandem. All that escapes her is a string of moans, a sign that she’s on the edge. Brooke’s always had a tell when it comes to orgasming – the more vocal and the less coherent she gets, the closer she is.

And he knows just how to push her over the edge.

With one precisely timed thrust and a swipe over her clit, added to the whisper of _“cum for me”_ in her ear, Brooke feels overtaken with pleasure.

Lips forming an O, her orgasm hit her quick and rough, nails digging into Sweet Pea’s skin. Her legs shake and a strangled sob leaves her lips. She swears her vision nearly goes white as the third orgasm of the evening rips through her, an abundance of pleasure coursing through her.

It’s the sight of her rocked with pleasure and the feeling of her walls clamping down on his hard cock that pushes Pea to the breaking point. A groan leaves parted lips as he spills into her, continuing to thrust into her as he works both of them through their releases.

Sweet Pea’s gentle as rolls off of her, doing his best not to jostle Brooke too much. He slips out of her easily and a muffled cry slips from her lips. Brooke can feel his cum drip out of her, wet and slick against her thighs.

Normally, the feeling makes her cringe to some degree, but right now she’s so blissed out she can only help but moan at the sensation. She curls into him easily, rolling onto her side and resting her head on his chest. She’s always like this after sex, clinging to him and desperate for affection, something he’s happy to provide her as he presses a kiss to her head.

His bedroom is silent for a few minutes, nothing more than the two of them panting and adjusting to the moment. Brooke can feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck and space between her legs feels exceptionally sensitive. She doesn’t even want to think about moving for the foreseeable future.

“You okay?” Sweet Pea asks after a while, once they’ve both calmed down a bit.

His chest’s heaving slightly with each of his pants and he’s fairly spent but all of his attention is on the blonde curled up on his chest. She’s tracing absentminded figures onto his chest, flushed and skin slick with sweat, but to him, she looks nothing short of beautiful.

Brooke tilts her head up to look at him, visibly tired. She manages to give him a weak smile, a positive hum leaving her lips. “I’m perfect,” she tells him.

He grins at that. And after a moment, he mumbles tiredly from underneath her, hands rubbing her back. “Maybe we should use toys more often.”

Brooke can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> No one ask how I managed to pull of 8k words of smut, like I don't even know. You _can_ ask why I'm writing Sweet Pea as an art major and the answer is that Sweet Pea as an art major is just a god tier head canon, it's that simple. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading! Happy Kink Week!


End file.
